A Promise Kept
by TheYoungin
Summary: Raph made a promise and now it will cost him but he is ok with that knowing they are safe


They faught long and hard but they were everywhere and they soon fell

first it was Raphael to four Foot who had jumped on him and pinned him down restraining the strong turtle

then he could only watch as Donatello was hit with the blinding gas and attacked from all angles

he felt something stir deep within himself

He watched as Mike freed Donatello only to be stabbed in the leg and then hit with a bo staff he watched as both his brothers fell then he slowly turned his head to their leader and oldest brother

Leonardo.

He was fighting with his usual strength and grace but Raph knew that even with his skill level in the art of Ninjistu he too would soon fall and Raph knew when he did it was over

"_There it is again_" Thought Raph as that feeling came back

what is it

he tried his hardest to figure it out and then it hit him

#10 Years Ago#

"Raphael my son I must speak with you" came the voice of Master Splinter

Raph smiled his eight year old smile as he ran to his fathers voice

"Yes Father?" he asked

Master Splinter looked at his eight year old son and felt saddness at his vision and that in time what he would have to do

"Raph can you make me a promise?" he asked

Raphael was confused he thought his father could trust him to do anything he wanted

"Yes master I can" he replied

"Raph I ask this of you not as your Master but as your Father"

Now Raph was completly lost

"Yes father anything you want" he said wanting to do nothing but please his father

"Ok I want you to promise to keep your brothers safe not matter the cost" he said in a stern voice

"I woul.." started Raph before Master Splinter cut him off

"I need your word Raphael"

"I promise Father"

#Present#

As Leo fell to the sheer numbers Raph snapped

he lifted himself up to his feet even with the numbers hanging onto him despretly trying to keep him down

he threw them off before his world started to fade

He went into Rage.

#Leo's POV#

Leo watched as his brother of red fought in a way he had never before he wasn't showing any mercy but as Leo tried to stand he could feel himself weak and un fit to fight

Raph now had all the foot in front of him and his brothers behind him

Leo just watched and listened

"Leo" he said his voice calm but serious

"Get them out of here"

Leo just widened his eyes in shock

"We arn't lea.." Raph cut him off

"LEO.. Leave now"

they way Raph said it Leo knew it wasn't up for discusion

LEo went over to his brothers and somehow found the strength to lift Mike onto his shoulder and get Donny's arm around his other

Right before they left Leo took one last look at his Brother of Red

"Goodbye.. My brother" he said with a Tear in his eye

#Raph's POV#

Raph picked up a Sai in his right hand and a Katana into his left in reverse grip so the blade ran along his forearm

"Come and get me boys" he growled

The Ninja just charged him

To the Raph the fight felt like over 3 hours but it onle went half that time

As Raph looked down at his fallen enemies panting he smiled to himself

but not because he killed Foot but because he had kept his promise and his brothers were safe

"Time to go home" he said lightly to himself but as he turned to leave he fell straight to his knees and he looked up at the clouds as his weapons fell from his hands

Clang.

the sound seemed so loud.. but it wasn't and as Raph looked up he felt it start to drizzle and he looked down at his body, at the blood, at the weapons some still in him, the cuts and bruises

he knew this was it

"Good bye.. Bros"

Raphael then fell onto his Shell/back

and listened to the rain around him

Everything was just so Peaceful

#Leo POV#

As I ran my muscles burned and burned but I didn't care I had to get back there to Protect him

As I ran I remembered all the good times We had

the time I saved him from the Croc

the way he helped me slowly conquer my fear of snakes and took as long as I needed

the list goes on and not just for me for Mike and Don too

I ran even as it started to ran and the roofs got slippery

I knew I should slow down but I couldn't I had to get to him before it was too late

But as I got there I saw him fall back I ran faster and slid on my knees to him

"Raph It's ok your going to be alright" I said trying to comfort him

"Hey.. Big bro.. Don't worry I ain't planning on leaving you" he repiled

"Same old stubbern Raph" I said and we shared a laugh

I held him close and felt the tears come out

"Don bring the battleshell Raph's badly hurt"

I saw him closing his eyes

"Please.. don't Go" I said while sobbing

Raph just smiled

and I listened to his Raspy breath as The Battle Shell could be heard coming to a stop in the street below

Hope you guys/Girls enjoyed to Fic :)

Review if ya want

and I tried to make the ending so ou decide wether he dies or not

Cheers for reading

and have a good one

-Theyoungin


End file.
